habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The Overseers of Discipline
About We are an international group of all ages, races, genders, creeds, and religions. We are highly supportive, enthusiastic, and productive group. Through Habitica we seek only to help each other achieve our goals. Established in January, 2015, by Dotombori, SUB, Rosemarie, and Zenn after a failed quest against the Great Wyrm, we sought a new union of zealous Habticians. Using our strength and valor to combat temptation and sloth. In our first year, we have accomplished over 50 quests, covering almost the entirety of Habitica's quest library! Category:The Armory Category:Parties 'Our Crest' Our crest represents our mission. The color red represents our passion, and yellow represents our sense of duty. The 4 symbols represent what we battle against on a daily basis. The owl and the moon represent the hard work and knowledge. It is the emblem of the student, whose thirst for knowledge drives them into studying late into the night, and the businessperson, whose work may drive them to burn the midnight oil. The book represents language and learning. The Japanese word for discipline, 鍛錬 ("tanren"), which is made up the characters "tan" (鍛, "to forge") and "ren" (錬, "to cast metal"), is printed on its pages. The brooms represent our daily struggles against chores and cleaning, which can overwhelm even the strongest of warriors. The bull represents our determination, which will overcome even the greatest challenges and temptations. 'Party Members' Active Members: #'The Dotombori - '''Rogue #'Paul Naveau''' - Warrior #'fourrunnerred' - Warrior #'TangyDragonBBQ '- Mage #'SUB' - Rogue #'Edmond Yap - '''Rouge #'denmans - Mage #'ulisezzz '- Warrior #'iorwyn '- Rogue #'Rebecky '- Mage #'''Jessiquinea - Warrior Former or Inactive Members: *'Rosemarie - '''Rogue *'grimendale -''' Rogue *'S0UL' - Warrior *'Lady Brett - '''Rogue *'Capt. Gray''' - Rogue *'Zenn - '''Rogue *'Bially '- Warrior *'Pizza Panda''' - Warrior *'Dorkknuckle the Incredulous' - Mage *'Tree Tran' - Warrior *'allidoiswonder - '''Rogue *'DarkElf1 '- Rogue *'Aim for the :moon:' - Healer *'jmcts '- Mage *'Carlossal '- Mage *'Van Bergcamp''' - Warrior *'Wild King' - Mage *'frostylemon - '''Warrior *'Christiana5 - Warrior *'''Jactos - Mage *'Seleborn - '''Healer *'Raiyek''' - Mage *'Rubellite '- Mage *'Der Typ - '''Healer *'Kestell '- Warrior *'Marienkäfer '- Mage Category:The Armory Category:Parties 'Quests' We are a heavy questing party, taking only a 24-36 hour break between quests. 'Chat' We are a very talkative bunch. Whether it's about in-game avatars, motivation, or just congratulating someone on a job well done, there is always something new to talk about! Challenges We are currently running 2 challenges: "Love to Laugh" and "Bred Any Good Rooks Lately." Challenge winners will be posted here at the end of the month. 'Joining and Membership''' We are currently looking for new members! Careful! There are three means of getting booted from the group: *A member is not active for 14 or more days without notifying the party. *A member causes 40 points or more of damage 3 times within 90 days. ("Teamicide") *Insults, fights with, or causes out of game damage to the party. Category:The Armory Category:Parties